1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a decorative fencing system, and, more particularly, to such a decorative fencing system that includes multiple components and may be arranged in a potentially infinite number of combinations and permutations so as to be used as a small or low fence, or a decorative accent for a yard or walk, or even a combination thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art fails to specifically address either the problem or the solution arrived upon by applicant. Decorative fencing systems have long been known in the industry, as has the use of sectional fence structures to create various configurations for fencing systems. Some examples of such fencing systems are shown in patents that date back to the mid to late 1800s, such as, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 807 to Jenkins for “Iron Fence” in 1859; U.S. Pat. No. 6,411 to Healey for “Fences” in 1873; U.S. Pat. No. 9,274 to Ricker for “Fence” in 1876; U.S. Pat. No. 207,518 to Hayden for “Fence” in 1878; U.S. Pat. No. 284,687 to Tunica for “Girder Picket Fence” in 1883; U.S. Pat. No. 336,405 to Ginther for “Fence” in 1886; U.S. Pat. No. 415,382 to Darnell for “Fence” in 1889; and U.S. Pat. No. 563,042 to Le Flamboy for “Fence” in 1896.
Similar devices are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,331,117; 1,426,215; 2,074,688; 2,484,413; 2,651,502; 2,709,073. Another such device is disclosed in a recently filed U.S. application Pub No. U.S. 2003/0155565 A1 for “Plastic Fencing Simulative of Wrought Iron.”
As will be appreciated, none of these prior patents even address the problem faced by applicant let alone offer the solution proposed herein.